1. Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of printing systems for printing on a substantially planar surface of a 3D-object and a method for printing thereof.
2. Background of the Invention
Printing systems for printing on a substantially planar surface of a 3D-object are known in the art. For example, flatbed printers can be used for applying ink on the planar surface of the 3D-object. Also, flatbed printers can be used for applying several layers of ink in the planar surface to represent texture and to provide tactile details in said planar surface, which is known as 2.5D printing or relief printing.
The planar surface is a surface of the 3D-object being substantially flat to be printed on. However, the shape of the planar surface may not be rectangular, having rounded parts and angles, and even said planar surface may comprise openings. As consequence, the printing system may provide poor printing since small errors, such as printing on the openings or lateral sides of the 3D-object can be easily seen on the final outcome.
Published U.S. Patent Application 2012/075399 A1 to Polus discloses depositing a substance with a substance-depositing device on the surface of an object by moving the substance-depositing device along the surface, tracking the position of the substance-depositing device, indicating the tracked position on a computer-generated representation of the surface, and commanding the substance-depositing device to deposit the substance on the surface if the indicated tracked position crosses an extruded surface normal to the object surface, the extruded surface determining a location for depositing the substance.